fusionfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Spacebyte
Alice Spacebyte, who's real identity is Alyssca Knosheem, is the heroine of the Spacebyte Collections. Her home planet is Planet Kelt, populated by Keltics. Personality Alice is a rather shy girl. She's meek and at a glance, weak. She's a bit selfless, though this is only because she feels guilty if she does something for herself. She cares for her friends and families, and, after losing her mother and discovering she was an alien, is terrified to be alone. Alice is rather naive, and a bit blinded, since she can't tell that Palmar or Brick like her. As the war progresses, she grows more and more self-conscious of herself, and scared, but also grows courageous, as she goes and faces Fuse alone despite her fear. She does her best to play peace keeper when the situation arises, and has been shown to disagree with Eddy's schemes. History Alice was born on Kelt, but she was sent off the planet when Fuse arrived. He consumed her planet, killing everyone but herself. Her father, just before she was sent off, placed the sword Dianerva inside of her. She crashed landed onto Earth, and grew up with her human mother, Gale Spacebyte. Since then, she'd grown up around the Cul-de-Sac gang, the Foster's gang, and the Camp gang. Though they were her friends, she still felt out of place while around them, always feeling like an outsider. Powers Alice's powers has many segments. During her earlier stages, her powers are rather weak. She's only powerful due to Arthena keeping her power strength high internally. As the story goes on, Arthena begins to unlock Alice's powers to the Keltic's ability. The only "ability" Alice had at her control was a way for her to 'see the future', as well as a sort of telepathy that allowed her to see when Fuse destroyed most of the KND's legion, and her ability to activate the Totems on the planet Earth (part of it was that she was of Keltic blood and that her ancestor had been the one to make the Totems). She can no longer use these powers even if she tried. Her powers are stronger defensively rather than offensively, though she has a few very powerful attacks. Her object deformation, which may be neutral, can be deadly if she is able to use it to deform (or crush) a person's brain. Another ability of her's is to enter the mind and lock away the powers of the body. This attack is not permanent, and will dissolve over time, but it is a powerful attack at the moment. She has yet to do the attack without the help of Arthena. Once she is more fully grown in age and in her powers, she'll be able to use the ability without the use of Arthena; not so much freely, but when she needs it, she can use it. Keltics are considered a strong alien race, but since their times of peace, their powers dwindled. Alice would have faced the same problem if not for Arthena who slowly built Alice's power up. Here are her stats at their different levels. Even though she has fused with Aku, she cannot use any of his powers. However, he can use her powers as well as his own if he takes control of her body. A list of her powers: *Energy blasts/projections *Force-fields *Flight *Object deformation *Telekinesis *ESP *Form of empathy since she gets a strange feeling when around anything else that is alien Family *Dr. Galatea "Gale" Spacebyte (Earth Mother) *Alonriea Knosheem (Real Mother) *Senator Adonixom Knosheem (Real Father) *Muriel Bagge (Earth Aunt) *Eustace Bagge (Earth Uncle) Trivia *Alice is owned by AnimeGirl 144 (Kyra Xyrespace) *Alice is inspired by Superman, Spock, and Aang. *Alice wasn't supposed to be controlled by Aku, but with a change of plans, Aku became apart of Alice's being. *Alice is the one to gain the Nanos, and they have a part of her DNA once they're controlled. *Alice stars in Before the War, What Gets Me Through the War, All for One: Brick, Blue vs Teal, ''and ''It Never Seems to Be Over. **''All For One: Brick'', Blue vs Teal, and It Never Seems to Be Over have since been deleted. *Alice has a Fusion form of herself. *Alice lives with her aunt and uncle and still owns the house in Peach Creek (her mother had paid it off before she passed). Category:Alien Category:Hero Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Female Category:Teen